


27: Palaver

by LeosLust



Series: FFxivWrite2019 [27]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 01:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeosLust/pseuds/LeosLust
Summary: Kamui finds that one of his close companions is missing.





	27: Palaver

Kamui had always been one to palaver. Be it in his plans or his talks, he loved it. But there was only one person who would truly allow him to go full into his minds depths of desires. 

Urianger. 

So whenever Kamui had the itch to talk for hours on end with no rhyme or reason, Urianger was the first person he would turn to.

Only.

Where was he?

The last he had seen him had been the Waking Sands, deep into his own research on how to stop the beast tribes mass Primal summonings.

Kamui was aware that it had been some time since they spoke - several months even - but for Urianger to leave without so much as a word or letter to say when he would return… It gave Kamui a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. Whatever it was that his companion was up to, Kamui knew it was dangerous, and he would help no matter how little Urianger wished for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write something about Urianger at some point this month and this was the perfect prompt for it.


End file.
